


To Claim The Sky

by FallenQueen2



Series: Writer's Month 2019 [17]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Day 18, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Poetry, Reading Poetry - Freeform, Soft Love, Writer's Month 2019, smitten Picard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 22:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: Writer’s Month Day 18Word Prompt: PoetryFandom: Star Trek The Next GenerationPairing: Picard/Riker





	To Claim The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Poem: I know why the caged bird sings by Maya Angelou

Jean-Luc sighed softly as he turned onto his side, trying to get comfortable in his bed. However, something was off and it was preventing him from being able to properly fall asleep. Jean-Lu opened his eyes, letting his vision adjust to the darkness of the room only with a small light from the chair in the corner of the room outlining a figure sitting in the chair. Jean-Luc settled a hand under his cheek as he took in the sight of Will in his sleep clothes and absorbed in the book he had cradled between his hands. 

Jean-Luc watched with a fondness building in his chest as he watched as Will’s lips moved as he read each line. It took a few moments to realize that Will was reading a book of poetry and completely engrossed by each line, each word, each hidden meaning. 

“Will,” Jean-Luc’s voice was quiet but somehow rung loudly in the dark and silent room. Will did not startle, instead, he raised his eyes and smiled softly at the man on the bed. 

“I’m sorry, did I wake you, Jean-Luc?” Will’s voice was as soft as the look in his eyes, using his thumb to keep his place in the book as he gave the other his full attention. 

“No I do not think so, something just won’t settle inside of me,” Jean-Luc admitted, running his hand over the bed sheet that was draped over his hip absently. He half expected Will to just hum and go back to his book, instead, Will simply stood up and strode over to the bed. 

Jean-Luc made a small noise when Will eased him flat on his back before straddling his hips, settling himself there without putting too much weight on Jean-Luc. Will just smiled as he used his thumb to open the cover of the book that had fallen shut when he moved. 

“A free bird leaps on the back  
Of the wind and floats downstream   
Till the current ends and dips his wing   
In the orange suns rays  
And dares to claim the sky.” 

Will’s voice was melodious and gentle as he read from the book. Jean-Luc closed his eyes and allowed Will’s voice to flow over him and slowly he felt a coil in his stomach that he hadn’t noticed there before began to uncoil and his body relaxed under the flow of words from Will’s mouth. 

“Go to sleep Jean-Luc,” Will smiled as he leaned down to press a kiss to the older man’s forehead. Jean-Luc hummed before he draped his hand over Will’s neck and pulled him in for a proper kiss. 

“Come to bed Will and I’m sure I have no problems with slumber,” Jean-Luc stated and Will let out a small yet delighted laugh. Will rolled off Jean-Luc’s lap, setting the book on the side table and wiggled under the blanket. 

“Goodnight Jean-Luc,” Will whispered as he shifted down on the bed until he could sling an arm around Jean-Luc’s waist and settle his head on the older man’s chest, closing his eyes as he heard Jean-Luc’s heartbeat in his ear. 

“Goodnight dear Will,” Jean-Luc smoothed his fingers into Will’s brown hair, letting it rest there and enjoyed the presence of his lover curled up next to him on the bed.


End file.
